Joseph Morgan
by Moses the Cat
Summary: One-shot story about the assassination of a ex-NCIS agent


Chrissie sat perched on the top branch of the old oak tree in the garden of ex-special agent Joseph Morgan, her blonde hair falling across her pale face, green eyes taking in her surroundings. From there she couldn't miss anyone coming or going. She had been sitting there for two hours and was prepared to spend another four up there. She was a trained assassin and could watch a person for hours and her alertness and patience would never waver. Two weeks ago a Mexican drug dealer by the name of Abejundio Homdarus had contacted her. He had asked her if she could 'remove' a man by the name of Joseph Morgan. Homdarus had murdered a Navy Luitenant and Morgan had been the one who had got Homdarus chucked him prison, now years later Homdarus was finally out of prison and was out for revenged. Chrissie didn't really care about the backstory and so wasn't really listening until she heard him mention NCIS, at the mention of the Naval Criminal Investigative Service she started to worry. She had hit on a few Naval personnel and almost every time only just managed to stay a step ahead of NCIS. Homduras had offered her a large pay check to kill the man but Chrissie only agreed once he had raised her pay by an appropriate amount. She was brought back to the present time frame by the sound of the front door being unlocked. Joseph Morgan a man who looked to be over fifty although Chrissie knew for a fact he was only forty-six walked out of his house and locked the door he had short mouse brown hair now turning grey and he walked with a slight limp that Chrissie knew to be the result of a bullet wound that had caused him to retire from NCIS. He walked down the short garden path to his front gate and opened the hatch of the little red letterbox that sat at the foot of the garden path to see if the mail had been delivered. It hadn't. He walked out the gate and down the side walk. Chrissie waited till he had walked a little further away and jumped down out of the tree to follow him. He walked down to a little coffee shop next to Nathaleen Park. The coffee shop was called The Black Weasel, it was a rather sad little cafe and had a retro fifties look that made it look all the more tacky. Joseph walked up to the counter and asked for his usual coffee without sugar. After ordering his coffee Morgan sat down at an empty booth near the window. Meanwhile Chrissie ordered herself a Diet Coke and walked towards Morgan's booth "Can I?" Chrissie asked pointing to the seat next to Morgan. Morgan looked up at her "Sure.". Chrissie sat down next to him and started drinking her Coke. "So what's your name?" Chrissie questioned Joseph with a smile playing on her face as she entwined her leg round his. "Joseph Morgan." he replied "And what about you.". "Caroline Talorya." she smiled looking like she was into him although on the inside she couldn't wait to be done with him. She engaged him in a normal conversation about TV and politicians, he talked about unimportant things and Chrissie pretended to take an interest though of course she didn't care. He'd be dead by morning.

An hour later they left the little coffee shop and walked as suggested by Chrissie towards the park. Joseph started telling her stories of when he used to be an NCIS agent and Chrissie listened laughing at the right moments and twirling blonde ringlets round her fingers. The park was quite large and it was a bit chilly so it was mostly empty but every now and then they'd pass someone else. They walked and they talked and Chrissie became bored. "It's quite cold isn't it, can we find somewhere warm." she cut off Joseph mid-sentence. "Uh, sure." he agreed. "We could go back to my flat?". Chrissie nodded and they set off.

Joseph opened the door to his apartment on the outskirts of town. It was decorated in a rather plain manner with only the essentials and a few framed photos of himself and his mates fishing and stuff. Joseph excised himself and left the room to use the loo. As soon as he had left the room Chrissie took out her two guns and put on the silencers.

Tony and Ziva sat in the cafe called the black weasel watching the assassin chat up the unsuspecting retired NCIS agent. "I don't see why we can't just arrest her now." Ziva complained. "We can't just arrest her on the suspicion that she's gonna kill someone." Tony tried to explain.

"But.."

"Ziva." Ziva harrumphed and turned to stare out the window while Tony talked to the waitress that had come to ask for their orders. As Tony was about to order himself lunch the blonde assassin and Morgan stood up to leave. Ziva elbowed Tony in the ribs, he turned and saw their target leaving. "Actually," he said turning to the waitress. "I think I'll just buy lunch somewhere else." Tony smiled at the annoyed waitress and the two of them left in pursuit of Morgan and the assassin.

"Can we arrest her yet?" Ziva asked for the millionth time as they followed their targets around the park. "No we cannot Ziva." Tony responded for the millionth time. "But we may be able to soon." Tony said as their targets left the path and headed towards Morgan's house.

Ten minutes later Tony stood at the window looking into Morgan's living room watching the assassin take out her guns. Tony signalled to Ziva to ready herself to burst in there and make her long awaited arrest.

Joseph Morgan walked back into his living room to be faced with Chrissie's guns pointing at him. At the sight of the guns Morgan's eyes grew wide and he screamed. "Freeze." came the shout from behind Chrissie. She turned to see two NCIS agents pointing their guns at her. "Put down the guns." the male agent commanded her. Suddenly Chrissie spun one of her guns around at the male agent and fired killing Morgan and shooting the agent in the leg. At the same time the female's gun went off sending a bullet through Chrissie's head killing her stone dead.

"Okay so maybe we should have arrested her earlier." Tony lay on the floor of Morgan's living room Ziva ignored him as she checked Morgan for any signs of life though of course there were none. After confirming that both were dead Ziva turned to Tony. "You alright?" she questioned. "I've got a bullet in my leg and I'm covered in blood, yeah I'm totally alright." Ziva laughed and opened her phone to ring Gibbs.


End file.
